The insulin receptor (IR) and its homologue the type 1 insulin-like growth factor 1 receptor (IGF-1R), are closely related members of the tyrosine kinase receptor family and are large, transmembrane, glycoprotein dimers consisting of several structural domains.
The key role of the insulin receptor (IR) is in glucose uptake and metabolism by muscle and fat. Mouse knockout studies have also shown IR to be important in adipogenesis, neovascularization, the regulation of hepatic glucose synthesis and glucose-induced pancreatic insulin secretion (Kitamura et al., 2003). IR signalling is also important in the brain, being involved in the regulation of food intake, peripheral fat deposition and the reproductive endocrine axis as well as in learning and memory (Wada et al., 2005). Dysfunctional IR signalling has been implicated in diseases including type I and type II diabetes, dementia and cancer.
IR exists as two splice variant isoforms, IR-A and IR-B, which respectively lack or contain the 12 amino acids coded by exon 11. The longer variant, IR-B, is the isoform responsible for signalling metabolic responses. In contrast, IR-A signals predominantly mitogenic responses, is the preferentially expressed isoform in several cancers (Denley et al., 2003) and is capable of binding insulin-like growth factor 2 (IGF-II) with high affinity (Denley et al., 2004).
The sequence of IR is highly homologous to the sequence of IGF-1R, indicating that the three-dimensional structures of both receptors are most likely closely similar. The mature human IR and IGF-1R molecules are each homodimers comprising two α-chains and two β-chains, the α- and β-chains arising from the post-translational cleavage at the furin cleavage site at residues 720-723 (IR-A numbering with the mature N-terminal residue numbered 1) or 707-710 (IGF-1R). The structural organization of IR and IGF-1R has been reviewed extensively (Adams et al., 2000; De Meyts and Whittaker, 2002; Ward et al., 2003; Lawrence et al., 2007; Ward and Lawrence, 2009). The sequence relationship, and domain organization of these receptors are presented in FIG. 1.
The extracellular part of each IR or IGF-1R monomer contains (sequentially from N- to C-terminus) a leucine-rich repeat domain (L1), a cysteine-rich region (CR) and a second leucine-rich repeat domain (L2), followed by three fibronectin type III domains, (FnIII-1, -2 and -3). The FnIII-2 domain contains a large insert domain (ID) of approximately 120 residues, within which lies the α-β cleavage site. Intracellularly, each monomer contains a tyrosine kinase catalytic domain flanked by two regulatory regions that contain the phosphotyrosine binding sites for signalling molecules. Each α-chain is linked to its partner β-chain via a disulphide bond between residues Cys647 and Cys860 (Sparrow et al., 1997) in the case of IR and/or Cys633-Cys849 in the case of IGF-1R. The α-chains of both IR and IGF-1R are cross-linked by disulphide bonds in two places. The first is at Cys524 (IR) or Cys514 (IGF-1R) in the FnIII-1 domain, cross-linked to its counterpart in the opposite monomer, and the second involves one or more of the residues Cys682, Cys683 and Cys685 (IR) or Cys669, Cys670 and Cys672 (IGF-1R) in the insert region of each FnIII-2 domain, cross-linked to their counterparts in the opposite monomer (Sparrow et al., 1997).
The domains of IR and IGF-1R exhibit high (47-67%) amino acid sequence identity indicative of high conservation of three-dimensional structure. The crystal structure of the first three domains of IGF-1R (L1-CR-L2) has been determined (Garrett et al., 1998) and revealed that the L domains consist of a single-stranded right-handed β-helix (a helical arrangement of β-strands), while the cysteine-rich region is composed of eight related disulfide-bonded modules. The crystal structure of the first three domains of IR (L1-CR-L2) has also been determined (WO 07/147,213; Lou et al., 2006) and as anticipated is closely similar to that of its IGF-1R counterpart. Other evidence for the close structural similarity of IR and IGF-1R arises from: (i) electron microscopic analyses (Tulloch et al., 1999), (ii) the fact that hybrid receptors (heterodimers of one IR monomer disulphide-bonded to one of IGF-1R monomer) exist naturally and are commonly found in tissues expressing both receptors (Bailyes et al., 1997); and (iii) the fact that receptor chimeras can be constructed which have whole domains or smaller segments of polypeptide from one receptor replaced by the corresponding domain or sequence from the other (reviewed in Adams et al., 2000).
The current model for insulin binding proposes that, in the basal state, the IR homodimer contains two identical pairs of binding sites (referred to as Site 1 and Site 2) on each monomer (De Meyts and Whittaker, 2002; Schäffer, 1994; De Meyts, 1994; De Meyts, 2004; Kiselyov et al., 2009). Binding of insulin to a low affinity site (Site 1) on one α-subunit is followed by a second binding event between the bound insulin and a different region of the second IR α-subunit (Site 2). This ligand-mediated bridging between the two α-subunits generates the high affinity state that results in signal transduction. In contrast, soluble IR ectodomain, which is not tethered at its C-terminus, cannot generate the high affinity receptor-ligand complex. The soluble IR ectodomain can bind two molecules of insulin simultaneously at its two Site 1s, but only with low affinity (Adams et al., 2000). The model for IGF-I or IGF-II binding to IGF-1R is the same as that just described for insulin binding to IR and involves IGF-I (or IGF-II) binding to an initial low affinity site (Site 1) and subsequent cross-linking to a second site (Site 2) on the opposite monomer to form the high affinity state, as described for the IR. However, the values of the kinetic parameters describing these events are somewhat different in the two systems (Surinya et al., 2008; Kiselyov et al., 2009).
While similar in structure, IGF-1R and IR serve different physiological functions. IGF-1R is expressed in almost all normal adult tissue except for liver, which is itself the major site of IGF-I production (Buttel et al., 1999). A variety of signalling pathways are activated following binding of IGF-I or IGF-II to IGF-1R, including Src and Ras, as well as downstream pathways, such as the MAP kinase cascade and the PI3K/AKT axis (Chow et al., 1998). IR is primarily involved in metabolic functions whereas IGF-1R mediates growth and differentiation. Consistent with this, ablation of IGF-I (i.e. in IGF-I knock-out mice) results in embryonic growth deficiency, impaired postnatal growth, and infertility. In addition, IGF-1R knock-out mice were only 45% of normal size and died of respiratory failure at birth (Liu et al., 1993). However, both insulin and IGF-I can induce both mitogenic and metabolic effects.
Various non-crystallographic 3-D structural analyses of the IR and the interaction of insulin with the IR have been undertaken using electron microscopic techniques (Luo et al., 1999; Ottensmeyer et al., 2000, 2001; Yip and Ottensmeyer, 2001). However, due to the low resolution information obtained (>20 angstrom), the conclusions of these studies have been questioned (De Meyts and Whittaker, 2002).
Crystal structures of the ectodomain of IR have been presented previously (WO 07/147,213, McKern et al., 2006; Lou et al., 2006) and have elucidated some potential ligand/IR interactions, in particular part of the low affinity site on the surface of IR L1. However, an area of ambiguous electron density on the surface of the IR L1 domain could not be resolved (WO 07/147,213, McKern et al., 2006). Accordingly, there is a need in the art to more fully resolve the structures of both IR and IGF-1R in order to elucidate all potential ligand/receptor interactions. This information would provide a more complete understanding of the mechanisms of action of both IR and IGF-1R necessary for the development of IR and IGF-1R agonists/antagonists.